Once Upon A Spy
Once Upon A Spy is a reboot of the James Bond film series directed by Paul McGuigan and written by Mark Gatiss. It it the first to star Taron Egerton as the fictional MI6 agent James Bond. The movie is set at the beginning of Bond's career as Agent 007, establishing a new timeline and narrative framework not meant to precede or succeed any previous Bond film. It co-stars Michael Fassbender as Kingsley Trevor, Bond's mentor at MI6, Antje Traue Taylor Swift as Anja Lindström, a treasure huntress, and Ben Kingsley as Lee Krek, a businessman and the main antagonist. Once Upon A Spy is also the first movie to star Gary Oldman as Bond's superior, M, and Kaya Scodelario as Miss Moneypenny. Plot James Bond is a young officer in the Royal Navy, brilliant but undisciplined. After putting in danger the life of the wife of a superior with whom he flirting at a ski race in Switzerland, Bond is fired from the Navy. Upon his return to London, he is contacted by Sir Miles Messervy, a retired admiral of the Royal Navy and current director of MI6 who proposes him to join the secret services. Firstly, Bond hesitates but eventually accepted his offer during a lunch in a luxury restaurant. He is directly sent to Austria to meet Kingsley Trevor, a renowned agent of the 00 section. Their meeting takes place in a bar where they are interrupted by two men who attack them. Trevor let Bond fight the men in order to judge what he is capable of. Satisfied by Bond that manages to scare away the attackers, Trevor reveals that they work for a businessman named Lee Krek. Bond and Trevor travel to Macau to investigate on Krek, suspected of having links with terrorist organizations. Arriving at their hotel, they meet Krek's girlfriend, Anja Lindström. Bond is seduced by her beauty but Trevor said that an agent should not get involved emotionally during his mission. During the evening, Bond and Trevor go to the hotel's casino where they find Krek and Lindström. Bond plays poker against Krek and wins, he is invited to visit his villa the next morning not far from the city. Trevor congratulates him and reveals the true purpose of the mission: kill Krek who has sensitive information about MI6 agents. Bond is not very happy that we lied to him but accepted nonetheless to execute the mission. However, the invitation to the villa is a trap and Bond is captured by Krek. He is then brought aboard a Douglas DC-3, with Krek and Lindström, which leading them to Kerk's fortress in Burma. Bond is trapped in a luxurious room and learns that Kerk wishes to exchange the information he holds about MI6 agents to the members of a terrorist organization against a map giving the location of an ancient treasure. The evening, Bond is invited to the dinner organized by Krek where you can find Lindström and Mr. Amadeus, the representative of a terrorist organization. While information are about to be exchanged with USB drives, Anja Lindström pulls out a gun and kills Krek's bodyguard. Taking advantage of the confusion, Bond retrieves information held about MI6 agents and flees. Outside the fortress, he decides to team up with Lindström and both leave the place in a speedboat. A pursuit began but the two managed to escape. Lindström learns to Bond that she is a treasure huntress and wants to catch the treasure researched by Krek. She reveals to Bond that she was also able to recover during the confusion the other USB drive containing the location of the treasure. She proposes to Bond to accompany her in her treasure hunt, the British agent accepts. He learns that the treasure belonged centuries ago to a powerful warlord who had to separate from it and which contains diamonds, jewelry and gemstones. The two rent a room in a hotel in order to access the data in the USB drive. As they prepare to leave, Bond recovers Trevor who had gone looking for him. Trevor is not happy of the attitude of Bond when suddenly Kark's thugs open fire in the hotel. Trevor is killed instantly and Bond and Lindström flee again in speedboat. As they progress through the rainforest, Bond has remorse about the death of Trevor and wants to go back to London as soon as possible to finish his mission. Bond and Lindström eventually locate the treasure but they are surprised by Kark and his men who had followed them. A fight begins and Bond finally kills Kark pushing him into the reactor of a plane. The British agent flees with Lindström aboard a Douglas DC-8, taking the treasure with them. While they flying, Bond tells to Lindström he loves her, Lindström kisses him but replies that it's not reciprocal. In Macau, the two split: Bond returns to London with the information about MI6 agents while Lindström disappears with the treasure. Back in London at MI6 office, Bond meets the secretary of Sir Messervy, Miss Moneypenny, who learns him that he has been promoted to 00 agent. Sir Messervy informed him that his number will be Trevor's one: 007. He asks him if he's ready for a mission, Bond replied that yes, calling him by his code name: M. Cast * Taron Egerton as James Bond: A young undisciplined officer of the Royal Navy who joins the MI6. * Michael Fassbender as Kingsley Trevor: A renowned agent of the 00 section in charge of Bond's training. * Taylor Swift as Anja Lindström: A treasure huntress who pretends to be Lee Krek's girlfriend. * Ben Kingsley''' as Lee Krek: A powerfull businessman wishing to obtain an Burmese ancient treasure. * '''Gary Oldman as Sir Miles Messervy: A retired admiral of the Royal Navy and current director of MI6. * Kaya Scodelario as Miss Moneypenny: Sir Miles Messervy's secretary and a former field agent. * Justin Prentice''' as''' 'Mr. Amadeus:'The representative of a mysterious terrorist organization. Locations The majority of the film takes place in Asia: first in Macau and then in Burma. The pre-credits sequence takes place in Switzerland while the meeting between Bond and Trevor takes place in Austria. Music Once Upon A Spy continues the tradition of Bond theme songs' being from the pop genre or using popular artists. Lana Del Rey sang the theme song "Once Upon A Spy" which tries to incorporate the "elegance of the Oriental sound" with Asian music-inspired tracks. Sequel At the time of the release of Once Upon A Spy, it was confirmed that Taron Egerton will return as Bond for a sequel which will reveal more about Mr. Amadeus and his mysterious organization. Category:Movies Category:James Bond Reboot Series